Water skiing is a popular sport. A conventional water ski boot holds a skier's foot in position on a ski board, and the water ski boot is generally built onto the ski board non-detachably. To provide snug fitting to the skier's foot, the conventional water ski boot is generally made of soft and flexible rubber.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional water ski boot is shown and is adapted to be mounted securely on a water ski board. The conventional water ski boot includes an anchoring plate 1 of a rigid material, a sole 10 disposed on the anchoring plate 1, an upper 21 of a one-piece structure and made from a flexible material and mounted on the anchoring plate 1, and left and right flap members 20 mounted on lateral anchoring portions of the anchoring plate 1 by means of two press rods 11. Fore and aft binding strap members 30,31 are also retained on the anchoring plate 1 by the press rods 11, where tightening of the press rods 11 provides snug fitting and stability to the skier's ankle and lower leg on the conventional water ski boot.
A disadvantage that results from the use of the conventional water ski boot resides in that, when placing the skier's foot into the upper 21, the fore and aft sections of the upper 21 have to be pulled apart from each other, only then can the skier's foot be inserted into the upper 21. This inconveniences the skier.